choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
Darius, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is Riya's ex-boyfriend. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Darius has brown eyes, black hair, dark skin complexion and wears glasses. He wears a white and blue top underneath a mint and blue plaid shirt. In Chapter 7, he is described to have a tall frame when you hug him. Personality According to you (and Riya agrees), Darius has been the same guy since 3rd grade. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing (Off-Screen) * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Once in a Lifetime * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Relationships Riya Riya is his girlfriend. When they were younger, he came up with an elaborate plan to ask her out. On your birthday, he bet her $5 that you'd want to “serve on a jury” or “get a full-time job” as soon as you turned 18. If you choose to “vote”, Riya has to give him $5. If you choose to “buy a lottery ticket” or "get a tattoo", Riya takes his $5. For prom, he is already thinking about wearing an orange tuxedo, to which Riya doesn't object. When they get arrested at Brent's party, she tells him to blame it on her. During Senior Picture Day, he wants to get couples photos with her but she refuses, which makes him upset. If you decide to get ice cream with her, you can encourage her to talk to Darius. You know that he is sensitive to her feelings. In Book 1, Chapter 7, even if you encouraged her, it is apparent that she did not talk to him as she breaks up with him in front of you at school. In Book 1, Chapter 14, they can get back together if you encourage them in a premium scene. Your Character While Riya pushes you to try new things, Darius counters her with caution. They seem to balance each other on their advice to you. They don't think you would be a third wheel if you go to prom with them. In Book 1, Chapter 3, he continues to be your voice of reason: "I'm glad if you're doing what you want to do but... just don't lose who you are along the way, okay?". Even when you're faking a smile, he asks if you're okay. If you sided with him during his and Riya's break-up, he texts you to check on you and in Book 1, Chapter 9, he follows you and Mona back to the Garage. Depending on how you respond, he still trusts you and leaves, although he is worried and would rather you go back with him. If you sided with him, you still go to Riya's house in Book 1, Chapter 11. You see him go stag at prom, and you have the option to help them get back together. If you choose not to, he tells you at graduation that he is okay, that Riya did what was right and that it would have been difficult to maintain the relationship long-distance. Gallery Other Looks RoDDariusSuit.png|Prom suit RoDDariusSuitFullView.png|Prom suit full view Darius Graduation.jpg|Graduation Cap and Gown Miscellaneous Trivia *Darius is a Persian name, meaning "he who possesses" or "rich and kingly". *He wants to attend (the fictional) UC Oakland after graduating from high school (UC stands for University of California). *You, Riya, and Darius won your seventh grade science fair. *Even if you sided with Darius in the break-up, at graduation his dialogue makes it seem you sided with Riya and that was the reason you haven't seen him in a while. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Students Category:Playing Cupid